Of Quidditch and Magic
by KMR
Summary: Written years ago. Merely kept on here to remind myself that I have grown slightly in my writing styles Tabitha is an American witch and along with her friends she lives life to the fullest. However, in her 6th year a unique event is going to take place,
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first fic I'm not embarrassed (overly so anyways.) so I want you to be honest and brutal if the occasion arises. so don't hold back! Don't be too mean though. .  
  
Disclaimer: In my own world I own Harry Potter. They are real and are my slaves. I make them conquer all Christians and have them controlled to do satanic things.  
  
Disclaimer of Disclaimer: No, I don't really own Harry Potter; and no, they are not trying to manipulate all of humankind to do evil things.  
  
Claimer: I do own Tabitha, Laura, Sami, Principal Danton, Nate, Nate's friend, and any other new person here. If you copy I will hunt you down with my satanic Harry Potter characters. ~_o  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tabitha looked out her window. It was very cold out, despite it being summer. She smiled as an owl came in to sight. Holding out her hand, the barn owl perched, only with much difficulty. Untying the letter Tabitha began to read.  
  
Hey Tabby!  
Hehehe, I know you hate that name, but oh well for you! So, what's up? Nothin' much here, other than Nate studying again. It's like he's a human machine, but I'm going to change the topic seeing as you'll probably get after me too, for not doing any homework yet. OH NO! Wait, did I just write that? Great, I used ink, and this is the stupid permanent kind I invented to prank people. Just perfect, I was pranked by myself. Well, at least I'm sure it's amusing you.  
  
Tabitha laughed at this, Laura could sure be a spaz at times.  
  
Anyway, I was asking to see if you could spend the last free week of school with me at my house. Sami already said she'd be there. So, ask your parents, and pack!  
  
Laura  
  
Tabitha got up and looked at her bedside clock. It read 12:30 pm.  
  
"Wow, I think I should pay more attention to the time and a little less to my books." Tabitha commented as she half fell, half walked down the stairs.  
  
"Watch it there sweet pea!" Her father laughed, seemingly remembering his own days of teenager awkwardness.  
  
"Mom, is it alright if I spend the rest of the week at Laura's?" Tabitha asked quickly, trying to trick her mom into the unthinkable.  
  
"For the rest of the week? Oh honey, we won't see you again until Christmas!" her Mom said tearfully.  
  
"Mom. Really, I'm 15, and I swear I'll write when I'm not doing homework!" Tabitha crossed her fingers.  
  
"Well."  
  
"I don't see why not!" Her father interrupted, giving Tabitha a wink.  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tabitha exclaimed hugging her mother. "I'm going to go pack!" she said while exiting the room.  
  
Picking up a pen, Tabitha wrote back to Laura.  
  
Laura,  
  
I can come!!! Yeah, I'll get packing, when are you going to come pick me up?  
  
Tabitha  
  
The owl was sent flying, but there was a sudden crash downstairs.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mrs. Jackson!" came a familiar voice from downstairs.  
  
Tabitha ran downstairs to see her mother, hysterical. You see, Tabitha's mom was completely muggle, and Tabitha's dad was a muggle-born wizard. Unfortunately Mrs. Jackson had never gotten use to flu powder.  
  
"Really though, are you sure you're all right Sarah?" asked Laura's mom, while brushing off some ash.  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
Laura suddenly appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Hey Tabitha! I thought that I'd come and get you."  
  
"But Laura, how did you know I could?"  
  
"I didn't, I just figured that if we showed up your mom would pretty much have to agree." Laura grinned, giving a mischievous demeanor to her personality, not that it needed it.  
  
"Well, I'm ready, is it alright if I go now mom?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, sure honey."  
  
"Bye!" Tabitha kissed her mom as she grabbed some flu powder.  
  
Closing her eyes and tucking her elbows in, Tabitha felt the unfamiliar spinning feeling. Opening her eyes once again Tabitha was amazed to find herself in the Gilbert's living room.  
  
"Whew, well, at least I got here alright."  
  
Out popped Laura behind her.  
  
"Come on girl!" said Laura as she practically pulled Tabitha upstairs.  
  
Finally stopping to breath in Laura's room Tabitha noticed that some things never change. Laura's room was a right mess.  
  
Picking her way through the half eaten sandwiches (no pun intended), assorted candies, and broken quills Tabitha finally made it to the bed.  
  
"You know Laura,"  
  
"Don't even start with me Tabitha, I know my rooms a mess, my mom tells me that enough."  
  
"Sorry," Tabitha sheepishly apologized.  
  
"That's fine, but I can't wait for Sami to come over!"  
  
"When's she coming?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, well, I can't wait for school to start!"  
  
"Only you would say that Tabitha"  
  
"I'm not the only one, but seriously, I wonder what's so special that's happening this year,"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Newsflash! Something is going to happen at our school, OUR school. Are you sure we're both talking about OUR school, Midwest Magic?"  
  
You see, both Tabitha and Laura are American witches.  
  
"Of course I am, I am a Leader after all."  
  
Leaders were students who had exceptional promise. They would control rule breaking, very similar to Prefects.  
  
"You and your Leaders. You really need to get a new hobby. Wait, did I just say that reading and school work wasn't enough for you to do?!?" exclaimed Laura, as she feigned fainting onto the bed.  
  
"Ha ha, not funny! But anyways, I got this letter along with the usual list of supplies," explained Tabitha as she reached into her bag.  
  
Dear Ms. Jackson,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that as one of our brightest and most competent Leaders we are choosing you to participate in this years event. Under certain circumstances I regret to inform you that I cannot tell you what this exciting event is, yet I am sure our student body will be eager for it to start once they know what it is. Please owl me back if you feel that you could participate,  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Principal Danton  
  
P.S. Details will be sent if you accept  
  
"So, you said yes, right?" questioned Laura eagerly.  
  
"Of course I did! I won't let something like this just pass through my fingers!"  
  
"I wonder what it is."  
  
"Well," interrupted Tabitha, "I heard about this Triwizard Tournament thingy that went on in Europe-"  
  
"They won't try that in America Tab, it was just done. No, it's something else. Hmmmm, but I bet it's gonna be some type of competition."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Laura!"  
  
"Yeah Nate?"  
  
Nate was Laura's big brother. He was going to be a seventh year at Midwest Magic this year, even though he had just turned 18.  
  
"Have you seen my socks?"  
  
"Why would I?" Laura snapped back, going into sibling rivalry mode.  
  
"Because idiot, you did the wash this week!" he yelled back.  
  
"Oh, well-" It seemed as though Laura had lost this battle.  
  
"Exactly. Go find my socks!" he shouted, doing a good impression of a drill sergeant.  
  
"Grrr. wait here, I'll be back in a sec."  
  
"I'll help you look!" interrupted Tabitha.  
  
"Well, ok, but all you'll need is your nose, his sock really stink!"  
  
After half an hour of searching both girls turned up with no luck.  
  
"You know, you don't know how lucky you are to be an only child!"  
  
"Everyone tells me that, but it does get really lonely."  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Laura turned around to find her brother tapping his foot.  
  
"Oh, it's just you" she stated, turning back around to continue the search.  
  
"Just me, JUST ME! Well, hurry up anyways, I don't have any socks and me and Evan are-"  
  
"Evan and I." Tabitha said quietly.  
  
Unfortunately, Laura had heard, and promptly burst into giggles.  
  
"What?" Nate questioned.  
  
"Hehehe..nothin'.hehehe.no really.hahaha!" Laura tried.  
  
"Oh really, just find my socks!"  
  
"What about socks?" said a voice, seemingly from thin air.  
  
"Nothing Evan, nothing at all, I just-"  
  
Too late. Apparently this Evan person had to find out what was so funny.  
  
"No, why is your sister laughing so hard?"  
  
"Nothing at all, she just has spasms like this,"  
  
"No, it's the fact that both Tabitha and I are searching the room for socks!"  
  
This instantly made Tabitha burst into giggles.  
  
Both Evan and Nate stared at them, two girls laughing hysterically, rolling on the floor holding their sides, trying to stop laughing, while one word such as 'socks' or 'and I' would start the laughing fit all over again. It was too much for the boys. Instantaneously they both said "Girls" and left the room.  
  
A few seconds later they saw Evan and Nate outside on the makeshift basketball court in the driveway. Nate was wearing a pair of socks, however they were decorated with lace. The laughing fit commenced once again.  
  
When they finally stopped giggling, and the pair was diminished to only the occasional hiccup, the girls walked back upstairs. An owl was waiting on the windowsill. Laura squealed in delight and charged for the bird. Tabitha rolled her eyes as the screech owl took flight in alarm. Putting her hands on her hips Laura dived for the owl. The owl dodged her flailing arms. Finally after a few minutes of exertion Laura caught the bird. Untying the letter Laura regained her composure, and her knowing smile.  
  
"Guess who this is from!" Laura said, with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
"I know, I know, it's from Nick." Tabitha answered, sounding like a droid from Star Wars. "Please don't mention him again."  
  
"Why not? He is my boyfriend." she said, drawling on as if to make a point.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, he's important to me!"  
  
"Like I said, so? No, really I'm just kidding, but you really do go on about him a lot."  
  
"Hmph." was all Laura replied with.  
  
Sitting down on the bed Laura began to read. Every once in awhile Tabitha would see her eyes stopping moving across the page and she would get a goofy look on her face, then proceed to blush and begin to read again.  
  
When Laura was done she just sat there and smiled, not bothered by the fact that she looked like a complete idiot.  
  
"Oh really." Tabitha sighed.  
  
"Well, I don't see you with a boyfriend!"  
  
Tabitha rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's because o-smart-one, I don't want one, yet."  
  
It was Laura's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"Of course you do! You talk with me and Sam,"  
  
"Sam and-"  
  
"Yes, I meant to say me and Sam about boys all the time!"  
  
"That's just speculation and, well, I know this may sound silly, but I just don't think any of the boys in our school are, well, to put it quaintly, not good enough for me. Wait, I know that sounds really snobby and egotistical, but you might know what I mean. All the boys at our school fit into these categories- brainy, jocks, stupid *giggle*, funny-but goof off too much, or I don't know, they just never seem right for me." Tabitha concluded.  
  
For once in her life Laura looked partially serious. Shocked, Tabitha was almost done pinching herself when a soft object slammed into the side of her head. Looking up Tabitha saw the once again mischievous smile affixed on Laura's face.  
  
"Pillow fight!"  
  
Needless to say, the feathers flew.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
So, how'd you like it? Let me know, please R/R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you liked the first chapter! Here's the next.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Forty-five minutes later the two girls flopped onto the bed, exhausted.  
  
"Remind me," Tabitha said, "to never engage in a pillow fight with you again!"  
  
"O.K., but I can't make any promises!" answered Laura, obviously satisfied at her friends defeat.  
  
The girls heard the door close downstairs and a few hearty laughs.  
  
Laura rolled her eyes.  
  
"My brother and his idiot friend."  
  
"How do you know both of them are idiots?"  
  
Laura looked at Tabitha.  
  
"Oh, I see, birds of a feather flock together.. of course."  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"So, whaddya wanta do?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Hmmmmm..."  
  
"Er.."  
  
Laura suddenly jumped up off the bed, causing Tabitha to fall right off.  
  
The laughing of two deep male voices was heard beyond the door. Laura looked out the room. Nate's door was open, and so was Laura's, allowing the boys to see Tabitha's act of clumsiness. Tabitha blushed to the tip of her nose. Even though some would consider this an only occurring embarrassment radar device, Tabitha was an exception. She blushed quite frequently, even when not embarrassed. Some actually thought she was a tomato about to explode when she had tripped at dinner in front of the whole school.  
  
Shaking the memory from her head, Tabitha diverted her eyes to a different part of the room. Laura got up and slammed the door.  
  
"So, what do ya."  
  
"Don't start that again!"  
  
"O.K."  
  
Minutes flew by. Suddenly a squirrel jumped onto Laura's flowerbox on her window. Laura stared at the squirrel. It seemed to stare right back. Laura started, but then narrowed her eyes back at the squirrel. A very interesting staring contest had just begun.  
  
A few hours later the sun began to set.  
  
"Wanna go get some ice cream?" asked Laura.  
  
"Sure, but ummm. where?"  
  
"Duh! We have Flu!"  
  
Tabitha laughed. "Oh yeah! Well, I'm practically muggle-born! You must remember that."  
  
The girls went downstairs to find Laura's mom doing the dishes.  
  
"Can we go to Locksford Lane?"  
  
"Sure, just be back in an hour!"  
  
And the girls were off.  
  
Tabitha popped into the public fireplace just outside the local café. Locksford Lane is a huge outdoors bizarre, with a charmed weather condition to not include rain, snow, sleet or hail. Tabitha looked up to see clouds begin to form over the invisible shield. She always loved thunderstorms, especially getting caught outside in them. Unfortunately this one would pass her by. Peering around Tabitha saw Locksford Lane was just as she had left it. Of the literally hundreds of stores each had a small outdoor table showing their newest product, complete with an anti-theft charm of course. The hard brick floor was quite unusual for it dated back to the 18th century when Wilda the Woebegone accidentally blew up her brick house, forming a street. Passer bys had then taken over the haphazard street due to such cheap construction costs. Enough about the history however, there was enough Locksford Lane for the present.  
  
"Are you coming or what?" questioned an impatient Laura, staring back at her friend's dazed expression.  
  
"Oh, yeah, duh!"  
  
The pair made their way over to the tiny café.  
  
A young girl probably in her early twenties was at the front desk.  
  
"How may I help you?"  
  
"Well, I'd like a blueberry freeze, and." Laura turned to Tabitha.  
  
"I'd like a. well, which would you suggest, the strawberry shake, or the cappuccino?"  
  
"Definitely the cappuccino!" said the employee.  
  
"O.k. that works for me."  
  
The two girls sat down and began to slurp down their drinks as they watched the storm rage overhead. It was quite an abnormal thing to see, rain falling in sheets that formed a perfect half sphere. Locksford Lane was nearly deserted; giving it an eerie feeling, making it's few visitors very uneasy. The only visitors remaining was a group of young teens hovering near a hip clothing shop, an elderly witch making her weekly rounds, and a young couple with a newborn. Tabitha eyed the group of teen girls, one of which seemed very impatient to be going. The amazingly short girl tossed her hair, which was surprisingly indecisive, both brown and blonde.  
  
"Honestly, come ON! We have to go! Remember what my mom said-"  
  
A girl with dark brown hair finally tore her eyes away from the display of the latest Wich® robes.  
  
"Perny, just a minute more?"  
  
The girl, apparently named Perny, sighed, rolled her eyes, and began to tap her foot.  
  
"1.2.3.4.5."  
  
"What?"  
  
"6.I'm.7.count..8.ing.9."  
  
The girls scurried back to the shop and began to sort through the clothes at high speed in random order.  
  
Tabitha turned back to her drink and played with her straw. Laura was already done and was staring up at the storm above uneasily.  
  
"I think we should go back soon."  
  
Thunder crashed and the lightning soon followed.  
  
"I agree, let's go!"  
  
The girls hastily threw their cups away and ran inside to find a fireplace.  
  
The pair found themselves in Laura's living room before they knew it.  
  
Tabitha looked out the window to see a storm approaching.  
  
"It's so weird having flu, I mean, the storm was almost over at Locksford Lane, and its just beginning here."  
  
"Ah, I suppose you'll get used to it Tab." reassured Laura. "But, I still wonder what is going to happen at school this year."  
  
"You might get a decent boyfriend for once," came a voice that wafted from the kitchen.  
  
Nate emerged from the kitchen with Evan in tow.  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know that Nick is a very good boyfriend and he's even a year older than me!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure," he replied in a tone that suggested anything but.  
  
Laura pouted and turned her back.  
  
"Really though, what's happening at Midwest this year?" asked Evan quite politely.  
  
"Well, seeing as I'm a Leader, I got a letter-" began Tabitha, only to be interrupted.  
  
"That's classified information!" interjected Laura, sticking her nose up in the air, giving Tabitha a silencing glare.  
  
"Fine, have it your way!" countered Nate, striding out of the room. He returned a few seconds later, having realized that he had left without his buddy, and gave Evan a look. Evan shrugged, giving a reluctant smile to Tabitha and Laura, and followed his friend up the stairs.  
  
"Boys" huffed Laura as she shook her head.  
  
Tabitha didn't see what was so wrong with them at the moment, but forgot it, not wanting to start a fight.  
  
"So, when's Sami coming over?"  
  
"Well, in-" Laura checked her watch, "10 hours."  
  
"Why's she coming over so early? I don't know if you'll be awake then, but even if she did come by noon we'd still be taking a chance," remarked Tabitha, giving Laura a smirk.  
  
"Her mom has to work, and I don't sleep in [I]that[/I] late."  
  
"I read a whole book waiting for you to get up once," answered Tabitha.  
  
"Well, you read fast, and ummm, well, you read fast," faltered Laura.  
  
"Yeah, right." replied Tabitha skeptically.  
  
"Well, anyways, that still means that we have to get to bed early."  
  
"Especially you; if that's possible, seeing as you're such a night owl."  
  
"It's not my fault!" complained Laura.  
  
"Hey, isn't it funny though," said Tabitha, changing the subject, "how muggles feel the need to add night before owl, as if owls weren't nocturnal. Sometimes I can't believe my elementary muggle friends don't see the little magic at my house."  
  
"Yeah, at least that means that we're keeping well hidden."  
  
"That's true."  
  
The girls looked at the clock and saw that it was already past 10, so they got their pajamas on and crawled into their respective sleeping arrangements. Tabitha was soon listening to the soft breathing of her friend for nearly the first time. Other than early in the morning, Tabitha was always asleep before anyone else. She turned away from the intense neon green alarm clock and bent her legs into a comfortable position. Her fingers played with the knotted string of her sleeping bag before resting her hands beneath her cheek. The subtle light between the crack in the door became hypnotizing, and Tabitha came into a state of half oblivion, half awareness. The raging storm dullened, and the tapping of the delicate rain soon lulled Tabitha to sleep.  
  
A swirling of light and color engulfed Tabitha as she listened to different voices.  
  
".a tournament."  
"Foreign schools? What."  
"Houses?"  
"Bouillabaisse is."  
".are you alone?"  
"What's this?"  
"Don't."  
  
The voices grew louder and became frantic.  
  
"Back? Again?"  
"No, you're wrong!"  
  
Tabitha began to twist and turn in her sleeping bag as the voices began to scare her, anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach for no reason. Her hands began to sweat, as she tossed her head back and forth, twisting her hair into vicious knots.  
  
"Why would I of all people."  
"Unexplained deaths?"  
"This can't be happening."  
".to America?"  
  
Until suddenly thousands of screams exploded in Tabitha's head, threatening to break her skull. Only one horrified voice stood out, and Tabitha recognized it as her own.  
  
"The Dark Mark." she heard herself say feebly in the dream, before everything stopped.  
  
Silence, no voices, no screams, and Tabitha's muscles loosened, her fists unclenching. The nightmare, so called, was over. Her damp forehead aired dry and Tabitha grew warm again, opposed to the shivering uncontrollable earlier. Soon, Tabitha was snoring peacefully again, not to remember her dream the next morning. The night's sleep would only be remembered upon Tabitha as having a sense of anxiety and foreboding.  
  
Thump. Bang. Creak.  
  
Tabitha blearily opened her eyes, only to find an array of colors. Her hands stumbled across the floor to find her glasses. Putting them on she found her other friend, Sami, with her bags and suitcase.  
  
"Hey Tabitha! How has your summer been?"  
  
"Grea-" her reply was interrupted by a quick yawn. "-t. Yours?"  
  
"Fine enough, I guess. So, should we wake up Laura?"  
  
The two girls traded glances. Smiles slowly appeared on both their faces.  
  
"Owwwwwww!"  
  
"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" chanted Sami in an overly cheerful voice.  
  
"Get up Laura!"  
  
"No." Laura then pulled the covers back over her head, in a weak attempt to fend off Sami and Tabitha.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Laura was finally fully awake, if one could call it that. The sun was just popping over the clouds and the girls were surprised at how early it still was.  
  
"So guys, what do you think we should do today?" said Sami.  
  
"We could consider what's gonna happen at Midwest Magic." supplied Laura, giving the suggestion an air of mystery.  
  
"What do you mean? It's just gonna be another year. Our sixth year, not our first, not our last, and not even the first year we have a dance. Nothing to look forward to really," commented Sami, adding a yawn to show how boring the year would be. Or perhaps it was from the early hour.  
  
"Well, Tabitha got a letter! And it's all about, oh, just get it out!" commanded Laura.  
  
"Yes, sir!" replied Tabitha, and then gave a salute.  
  
Tabitha went to her suitcase and withdrew the letter in question. Smoothing it out she laid it on the messy desktop to read.  
  
Dear Ms. Jackson,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that as one of our brightest and most competent Leaders we are choosing you to participate in this years event. Under certain circumstances I regret to inform you that I cannot tell you what this exciting event is, yet I am sure our student body will be eager for it to start once they know what it is. Please owl me back if you feel that you could participate,  
  
Sincerely,  
  
[Larger]Principal Danton  
  
P.S. Details will be sent if you accept  
  
"Wow! So, you accepted, right?" questioned Sami.  
  
"Yep." Tabitha replied, nodding as she did so.  
  
"But she hasn't gotten her other letter with the details yet." said Laura with a sigh.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hope I get some R/R please! 


End file.
